Andale niña
by Petiza cullen
Summary: El la ama, pero ella lo ha rechazado y tras una pelea no lo quiere perdonar, pero Alice brindara toda la ayuda para que lo perdone... muy muy gracioso.


Los personajes son de una gran escritora SM, la canción de UNO y la trama mía.

Y no, no está muerta ni andaba de parranda, estaba bloqueada, por cuestiones personales la inspiración se me fue, pero creo que ya regreso, solo espero una beta, alguien que me ayude con una historia que quiero comenzar, el único requisito es que conozca Casi ángeles la cuarta temporada preferentemente. Sin las dejo con esta nueva historia.

EDWARD:

Aquí estoy yo, pensando en cómo voy lograr que mi bella me perdone esta vez, y es que cada vez que estoy a su lado me vuelvo un poco incoherente, y un poco patoso, es que desde que la vi me enamore de ella, yo me había jurado a mí mismo y ante todo lo sagrado que no me iba a volver a enamorar después de lo que me paso con Thanya, Victoria y Sulspicia, pero cuando la conocí supe que no seria lo mismo, y no me equivoque, porque aunque es muy tierna y frágil, se comporta como un gatito intentando parecer tigre, porque cada que estábamos juntos salíamos discutiendo, pero eran peleas divertidas las cuales ya se nos habían hecho costumbre. Pero aunque ya le había dicho muchas veces que quería algo mas con ella y no solo su amistad, pero ella me había rechazado alegando que su papa no la dejaba tener novio.

_**Una tras otra hasta el corazón**_

_**Siempre cayendo contigo en el mismo error**_

_**de las mujeres andaba jurado**_

_**y mira nomás no dejo de pensar en tu amor**_

_**de tu sonrisa me enamoré**_

_**de tus ojitos tu boca el color de tu piel**_

_**yo lo que quiero es estar a tu lado**_

_**te canto de frente que como le vamos a hacer.**_

La primera vez que nos peleamos fue cuando nos hicimos ¨amigos¨, y yo le robe un beso, no fue difícil que me perdonara solo le regale un libro de romeo y Julieta de primera edición, el cual no me salió barato pero ella lo valía, esta vez, sin ninguna razón le hice una escena de celos cuando estaba con su mejor amigo Jake, y es que él también estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella lo rechazaba, en mi interior deseaba que fuera por mí, que ella tuviera sentimientos iguales a los míos que no quería demostrar.  
>Y es que yo no tenía motivos para hacerle esa escenita, en primera porque no éramos novios, por más que yo lo quisiera, y en segunda porque ella ya me había dicho que no quería nada con él, y es que esta vez llegamos a los golpes, ella salió tan furiosa gritando que jamás me perdonaría y que era un idiota, y aquí estoy yo a mitad de la noche pensando en cómo lograr que me perdone.<p>

_**soñando contigo me paso la vida**_

_**temblando por volver a verte mi vida**_

_**por algo el destino te puso a mi lado**_

_**el quiere que vivas la vida conmigo.**_

Para colmo de los males por estar pensando en ella toda la noche me desperté tarde, me bañe y vestí a las carreras, llegue tarde a la primera hora me pusieron reporte por no hacer la tarea, estaba dicho que este no era mi día. Y la cereza del pastel, no había pensado en nada para Bella, y la siguiente clase la tenía con ella, había pensado en saltarme la clase, pero es que hoy teníamos practica y si no entraba no la podía recuperar la calificación, aún tenía unos minutos así que una bombilla en mi cabeza se prendió.

_**andale niña de mi corazón**_

_**ando llorando desconsolado**_

_**quiero pensar que ya estás a mi lado**_

_**quitame ya esta herida de amor**_

_**andale niña, andale amor**_

_**quiero que escuches mi serenata**_

_**cada palabra del fondo de mi alma**_

_**pa que me digas que si**_

_**niña de mi corazón**_

Corrí cual loco desesperado para esperar a que saliera de su clase mi linda hermana.

-Hola hermanita linda, preciosa con cara de ángel - le dije a mi hermanita, sin tratar de disimular, que la quería para algo.

-No me digas lo que ya se – me dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Vas a hacer que me humille verdad? – le pregunte sin más rodeos.

- Para que preguntas cosas que ya sabes.

- Si me dices lo que deseo saber, tendrás tu porche amarillo a primera hora el día de navidad.- con esas palabras mágicamente me dedico toda su atención.

- Esta muy enojada, esta vez si te pasaste, no te quiere perdonar.

-Tan mal estuve? – pregunte con cierta aprensión en mi voz, sabía que así había sido pero no pensé que tan mal había estado.

-Todos y recalco, TODOS, sabemos lo que sientes por ella, pero con estas acciones la espantas más de lo que la atraes.- con eso me callo- peroooo, te diré sabía que me pedirías esto, solo esperaba que tan tentadora era la oferta, así que ten.- me tendió un sobre blanco muy bien sellado.- dáselo cuando salgan de clases, luego en la casa te diré lo que tienes que hacer, no le hables en toda la clase y se indiferente y deja prendido el celular, cuando te llame pides salir porque es una emergencia y ahí se lo das y no regrese, no te preocupes no tendrás falta y tendrás calificación.

Sin más se fue directo a su siguiente clase, cuando llegue a la mía hice exactamente lo que me pidió, varias veces estuve tentado a pedirle perdón pero sabía que mi hermana era sabia, y que decía y hacia las cosas por algo, ella intento hablarme un par de veces pero me volteaba como si mirara a la ventana, cuando sonó mi celular, supe que ese era el momento en que debía salir, puse mi cara más preocupada que tengo y Salí.

Cuando llegue a la casa, mi hermana estaba en la sala gritándole a alguien por teléfono, y cuando noto que estaba ahí, me aventó una mochila. Adentro había un traje, que cuando lo vi supe que sería la mayor vergüenza de mi vida.

-Sé que este no es mi estilo y tampoco el tuyo, pero es mejor que nada, y créeme, le va encantar y te va a aceptar así que póntelo rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo, sin más Salí corriendo a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Cuando me lo vi puesto me arrepentí al instante, pero todo por Bella todo por ella. Cuando llegue a la sala vi muchos flashes, era toda mi familia tomándome fotos.

-Qué significa esto,- pregunte muy enojado.

-Sabemos que hoy te vas a humillar, y queremos verlo.- dijo mi gran hermano emmett.

-pues no hay mucho tiempo tenemos que ir a la comandancia.- cuando Alice dijo esto el alma se me fue al piso.

-QUE¡?.

-Tienes que pedirle permiso al jefe Swan, o quieres que te arreste cuando le lleves serenata a su hija.-cuando termino de decir esto, el alma se me fue más al piso.

_**soñando contigo me paso la vida**_

_**temblando por volver a verte mi vida**_

_**por algo el destino te puso a mi lado**_

_**el quiere que vivas la vida conmigo**_

_**andale niña de mi corazón**_

_**ando llorando desconsolado**_

_**quiero pensar que ya estás a mi lado**_

_**quitame ya esta herida de amor**_

Ya estábamos TODOS, en la comandancia yo, con un traje de Romeo, del año del caldo, repitiéndome que todo por Bella todo por ella. El jefe Swan no le vio mucho problema ya que vio lo mucho que la quería, con semejante humillación quien lo dudaría.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me puse rojo de vergüenza, pero me arme de valor, mi hermana me dio dos ramos de rosas, y vi que ahí ya estaban los mariachis, tocando Claro de luna, y la verdad es que se escuchaba gracioso, cuando ella se asomó, salieron volando muchas palomas, y vi que mis hermanos me señalaban una escalera que daba a su ventana, ella me miraba, muy seria. Cuando llegue al final de la escalera le dije una frase que siempre quise decir :

-* _El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad_. Te esperare todo lo que queras Isabella, hasta el día que me ames, pero lo único que deseo en este momento es que me perdones.- le dije con la sonrisa más picara que pude.

-Pues mi fiel caballero, te perdono, y ya no tendrás que esperar más, te amo. – y sin más nos besamos. Pero nada es perfecto en ese momento la escalera se rompió, estuve dos semanas en cama con dos costillas y una pierna rota, pero bella me cuido en todo momento demostrándome su amor, ahora después de 15 años 2 hijos y 5 nietos, relato esta historia con mucha risa.

_**andale niña, andale amor**_

_**quiero que escuches mi serenata**_

_**cada palabra del fondo de mi alma**_

_**pa que me digas que si**_

_**niña de mi corazón**_

_**niña de mi corazón**_

Esta historia se la dedico a mi hermanita linda preciosa, y a Diana, que me impulsaron a escribir, gracias y gracias a todas las que me apoyaron en mis demás historias. Espero regresar pronto y si quieren ser mi beta mi correo está en mi perfil.


End file.
